


The Morning After

by vix_spes



Series: Across the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Jedi Knights inform a certain Senator that her matchmaking plans worked and inadvertantly reveal their relationship to the rest of the Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The next morning Amidala sat at the balcony of Obi-Wan’s apartment wondering where he was; noon meal had been and gone. Knight Kat’in had disappeared after first meal and she now felt guilty for chucking Obi-Wan out of his own quarters. The next minute she looked up when the door slid open as Obi-Wan waltzed in, still wearing the formal blacks from the previous night, albeit rather dishevelled, and with a ridiculously large grin spread across his face.  
  
“Obi? Where have you been? It’s past time for noon meal. I’m so sorry I threw you out last night. Did you find somewhere to sleep for the night?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it Dala. I stayed with…at Qui-Gon’s last night.”  
  
Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, Amidala was quick and had picked up on his slight slip of wording. “You stayed at Qui-Gon’s? Or you stayed with Qui-Gon? Is there something you want to tell me?”  
  
“Erm, how about I stayed with Qui-Gon at his apartment?”  
  
“Stayed with him in his room, for the entire night?”  
  
“Yes to both. I tol….” He was cut off as Amidala threw herself at him chanting “yes, yes, yes, yes.”  
  
Once she’d settled down she demanded all of the details with one emphatic “Spill.”  
  
“I told him I’d been in love with someone for the last 8 years. He said the same. He said it was me. I said it was him. He said we were both idiots and kissed me.”  
  
“Just the once?!” Dala teased mischievously  
  
“That is for us to know and you not to.”  
  
“Oh I’m so happy for you Obi and Master Qui-Gon as well. You have no idea how much. You look so happy.”  
  
“I think if I get much happier I’m going to start floating. I came back to get changed before I meet Qui for a late noon meal. Do you want to join us?”  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later Obi-Wan stepped out of the fresher into his bedroom to hear the door slide open followed swiftly by Amidala crying triumphantly “I knew it” and a resounding thud. Hurriedly dressing he stepped out into the main body of the apartment and found exactly what he had expected; Qui-Gon sprawled flat on his back with Amidala sat on his chest.   
  
“I take it that she knows my Obi.” It was more a statement than a question.  
  
“She wormed it out of me. Come on Dala, let Qui get up – you’re crushing him.”  
  
“Sorry Master Jinn I didn’t mean to. I guess I just got a little over-excited, it happens a lot.”  
  
“It’s fine Senator but please call me Qui-Gon rather than Master Jinn. It makes me feel older than I know I already am.”  
  
“In that case you can call me Dala – senator makes me sound obnoxious and boring.”  
  
“In that case, with all the names sorted, shall we go for lunch? Coruscant will be busy this time of day.”  
  
“We’re going outside the temple? Why?” Amidala was almost bouncing in her excitement  
  
“Dex’s Qui?”  
  
“Dex’s indeed. I haven’t been for a while and last time I went he told me I had to take you to see him.”  
  
With that, the three exited the apartment and made their way through the crowded walkways of the temple, eventually swapping them for the bustling streets of Coruscant. Once they were out of the confines of the temple, the three of them relaxed, the two Jedi reaching out and grasping each others hands as Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Amidala in order not to lose her in the crush. Within an hour they were sat in the small diner eating a late noon meal and chatting happily.   
  
“So, Dala, when did Knight Kat’in leave? Last night or this morning before I got back?”  
  
“Which do you think? He left after first meal; probably too scared of running into you.”  
  
“Ha ha, you’re such a comedienne. How many knights is that now? I’ve somehow lost count.” Smirking, he turned to Qui-Gon “Dala’s trying to work her way through as many senior padawans and knights as possible. She’s got no morals.” As he said the last statement he ducked behind Qui-Gon in order to avoid the blow Amidala threw his way.  
  
Qui-Gon mock glared at Amidala and wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan. “Please try not to ruin his looks if you absolutely have to abuse him, there’s only one of him.” He tried desperately not to laugh as Obi-Wan childishly crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Amidala  
  
“Hang on a minute! You’re not just keeping me around because of my looks are you?” Obi-Wan demanded  
  
“Of course not Obi-love, they just add rather nicely to the package. Although I have to admit I’m curious as to where and why you got all of those piercings and tattoos.”  
  
“Well, my ears were pierced for that undercover mission we took when I was 15 to try and crack that slaving ring on the Outer Rim. I got my nipples pierced when I was drunk just after I’d passed my majority because Garen dared me to. My eyebrow and tongue happened when Dala got her bellybutton done and said that I couldn’t get one done that was more painful. As for the tattoos; the tribal one across my shoulders, everyone in our friendship group has that one as it means friendship. The phoenix, I got that one after Naboo and my knighting ceremony.”  
  
Here Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan tighter knowing perfectly well what the phoenix represented. “What about you Amidala? Why do you have all of the piercings and tattoos?”  
  
“I’m not like Obi; there aren’t any interesting stories. I just got drunk a few times, I felt like being rebellious and Obi’s a bad influence!” All three of them laughed at this comment and none of them moved to deny it.  
  
“How much longer can you stay Dala? You’ve been here quite a while already. Not that I’m trying to get rid of you or anything” he added hastily, not wanting to offend her  
  
“A couple of days at the most; I’ve spun it out as long as possible but my advisors are going to start getting arsy if I don’t get back soon. Besides the sooner I’m gone, the sooner you can concentrate fully on each other and finally make sure that this relationship of yours goes somewhere. I assume you’ll move into Qui-Gon’s quarters – they are the bigger of the two.” She stopped and smirked as she realised both men’s faces were bright red.   
  
“Before I kill her I have to admit I’m curious about something master.” As Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow inquisitively he continued speaking. “I mean, you never took Anakin as your padawan and I was knighted so why stay in master/padawan quarters?”  
  
“Like Amidala said for a start they’re bigger. Plus, I suppose I always hoped that one day you would move back in.”  
  
“Ok, my turn, I’m sorry Qui-Gon; this is turning into question time. Why didn’t you take Anakin as your padawan? I know you intended to at one point”  
  
“And you have no idea just how much I regret that intention.” The master spoke quietly tugging Obi-Wan even closer to him and dropping a kiss on the forehead resting on his shoulder. “Originally I thought that Anakin would be my legacy; the padawan that people would remember me as training until I realised that I’d already trained my legacy and had been training him for the last twelve years. There was a lot of darkness, fear and anger in Anakin and I’m not sure I could have dealt with that. There was also the fact that it took me a long time to recover from Naboo, it wouldn’t have been fair to expect him to wait or hand him over to another master and then take him back. Then the council decided that they would train him in order to keep him under control in a way. Besides my heart had already completely and utterly attached itself to one padawan and I’m not sure there would have been room for one more.”  
  
If he had intended to say anything else it was lost as Obi-Wan reached up and kissed him softly, so happy he was almost glowing with the light force he was exuding.  
  
“And people say you’re cold-hearted. They honestly haven’t got a clue have they?!” Obi-Wan teased his former master mercilessly. “You’re just a big softie.”  
  
Amidala watched the pair across from her wistfully and marvelled at the fact that it wasn’t even a full day since they had admitted they loved each other. They looked like they had been together for years which she told herself they had, the nature of their relationship had just stepped up a gear. She blinked as a hand suddenly passed incredibly close to her face.  
  
“Coruscant to Amidala Naberrie, are you receiving?”  
  
Mock-scowling she knocked away the offending hand “What?!”  
  
“Are you finished eating? Obi-Wan and I need to get back to the temple. Depa and Mace have challenged us to a duel.”  
  
“Depa and Mace?” She asked confusedly  
  
“Master Mace Windu, you’ve met him – he sits on the council and Master Depa Billaba, another council-member who’s his former padawan.”  
  
“And they’ve challenged you why?”  
  
“Because I’m supposedly the greatest swordsman in the order, closely followed by Obi-Wan and he’s also the only living Jedi to kill a sith let alone whilst still a padawan. No doubt the temple will have a field day when news of it spreads around.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Most of them have a crush on Obi – at least the padawans and knights. Although I have heard several comments from fellow masters and he’s just oblivious.”  
  
“And apparently I’m not the only one who’s oblivious or did you not realise that it’s customary for padawans to have a crush on you during their apprenticeship. I just never got over mine.”  
  
“You’re both oblivious! Have you not realised that it’s just Jedi who stare at you; people on the streets stare at you as well. Women of all ages and some men as well. It’s quite amusing actually.”  
  
Qui-Gon hadn’t been lying when he had said that as soon as word got out there would be a crowd. The salle that had been reserved was almost full with spectators and as soon as they entered Obi-Wan’s friends bounded up to them.   
  
“Bets are flying all over the place Obi, with you and Master Jinn the favourites to win”  
  
“No pressure then love.” Qui-Gon uncharacteristically smirked as he outed them to the group of young knights, all of whom were looking completely dazed or doing passable impressions of goldfish.  
  
Obi-Wan simply groaned. Qui-Gon had had the reputation of being unconventional and a bit of a maverick long before he had taken Obi-Wan as a padawan and it would appear, that that reputation wouldn’t be changing anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/23358.html)


End file.
